Too Late Too Realize
by 6104Family
Summary: Byun Baekhyun menyesali perbuatan nya. Park Chanyeol hanya menginginkan yang terbaik dari yang baik. Sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak bisa kembali ke awal. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi


**Too Late To Realize**

 **.**

 **.  
Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **And others side pairing.  
Warning: mpreg**

 **Genre: angst.  
Rated: T**

 **.**

 **.  
** _Byun Baekhyun menyesali perbuatan nya. Park Chanyeol hanya menginginkan yang terbaik dari yang baik. Sayangnya, mereka berdua tidak bisa kembali ke awal.  
_.

.  
"Jadi gimana menurutmu kalau aku dekati Eunji, si penyanyi cafe tempat biasa kamu bernyanyi?"  
"Jung Eunji? Hmm. Dia baik, cantik, suaranya bagus walau tidak sebagus suaraku tentu saja. Tapi kalau untuk di pacari, aku sedikit ragu. Sepertinya dia tipe perempuan yang galak kepada pasangan."  
"Kenapa kamu bisa tau? Kamu pernah berhubungan dengan nya?"  
"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kamu tau sendiri dia bukan tipeku. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pernah melihatnya menampar pipi seorang lelaki yg aku yakini sebagai kekasihnya."  
"Wow, perempuan yang tangguh. Aku semakin bersemangat ingin mendekatinya."  
"Jangan salahkan aku jika kamu nanti babak belur karna ulahnya."  
"Tenang saja, aku cuma sebatas mendekatinya, kalau dapet syukur, kalau tidak ya cari lagi yang lain. Hahahahaha."

Park Chanyeol tertawa menggelegar di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan kecil di wilayah hongdae. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya karna ia tertawa sangat kencang sampai sahabat nya, Byun Baekhyun, yang sedang duduk di hadapannya menunduk dan merasa malu akibat ulahnya. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang luar biasa tidak tau malu ini karena mereka sudah bersahabat sangat lama.

"Lalu gimana kabarnya kekasihmu, si seohyun?"  
"Ah, aku sudah lelah dengan nya. Entah karena dia pemalu atau karna dia belum pernah pacaran, ketika kita bertemu dia hanya diam saja. Aku sudah memberikan nya lelucon terlucu yang aku punya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum! Lalu ketika aku menggombalinya, dia malah marah. Apalagi ketika aku membahas masalah pernikahan, dia pasti langsung _badmood_ dan mengabaikanku."  
"Dari awal aku sudah menyangka ada yang tidak beres dengan nya."  
"Tapi Baek, orang tua nya sangat setuju denganku. Mamanya sering mengajakku makan malam di rumah nya."  
"Kalau itusih, mamaku juga sering mengajakmu makan malam, bahkan pernah mama menyuruh mu menginap di rumah."  
"Itukan karna mereka semua meninggalkan mu untuk pergi liburan ke jepang."  
"Dan itu juga karena aku DI PAKSA untuk menonton konser band mu di Busan. Aku masih tidak habis fikir, mengapa aku lebih memilih ke Busan daripada Jepang"  
"Itu karna kamu menyayangiku, my little Baekkie~"

Baekhyun hanya bisa melepaskan rona merah di pipinya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan kesayangan nya sejak dulu. Tidak heran Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama itu, karena Baekhyun memang sangat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang tinggi besar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jin?"  
"Loh, kok kamu tau aku juga sedang mendekati Jin?"  
"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku tau. Jin kan pernah sesekali bernyanyi di cafe. Ia juga pernah bercerita tentang dirimu yang sering sekali mengiriminya pesan."  
"Hahahaha. Dia bercerita apa saja?"  
"Dia bilang aneh saja tiba-tiba kamu menghubunginya lagi ketika ia sedang dekat dengan pria lain. Tetapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih pria yang sekarang sedang dekat dengan nya itu."  
"Nam Joon, ya kan?"  
"Eh? Kamu kok tau nama pria itu?"  
"Ternyata benar firasatku, orang yang sering comment di facebook Jin itu adalah pria yang sedang mendekatinya."  
" _Did you stalk his facebook_?"  
"Yeah I did. Hahaha. Untuk keperluan investigasi. Hahahaha"  
"Dasar gila."

Baekhyun sangat ingat waktu jaman mereka masih kuliah di Seoul Art University. Jin adalah salah satu teman dekat Baekhyun dari SMA yang mengambil jurusan Seni Tari di SAU. Karna Baekhyun mengambil jurusan Seni Musik, maka merekapun jarang bertemu. Ketika suatu hari Chanyeol, yang juga anak musik (sebutan untuk mahasiswa jurusan seni musik) memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia sedang mendekati Jin si anak tari, Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Tapi ternyata hubungan mereka tidak sampai ke tahap berpacaran. Untung saja, fikir baekhyun.

"Kenapa sih kamu jadi seperti ini, kenapa kamu mendekati semua orang yang kebanyakan adalah temanku?"  
"Hahahaha. Tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kamu sendiri, kenapa punya teman-teman yang cantik dan tampan, tapi tidak pernah dikenalkan kepadaku."  
"Karna aku tau, walau teman-teman ku cantik dan tampan, mereka tidak akan cocok denganmu."  
"Lagi pula aku sekarang sudah tidak mencari yang cantik atau tampan, aku mencari seseorang yang mau menemaniku hingga aku renta nanti, seseorang yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untukku dan keluarga kecil kami kelak."  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba..."  
"Sebenarnya tidak tiba-tiba juga, sih. Aku punya pemikiran seperti ini sejak berumur 23th. Targetku untuk menikah adalah di umur 25th dan kamu sadar gak sih sekarang umurku berapa? 25th dan aku belum menikah!"  
"Menurutku tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu."  
"Tapi aku sangat SANGAT bermasalah dengan hal itu. Kamu tau, kemarin adikku, si brandal Park Sehun mengabariku bahwa ia bulan depan akan menikah!"  
"Loh, bukan nya sehun sedang kuliah semester akhir di China?"  
"Iya benar. Dan kamu tau siapa yang akan di nikahinya? Dia akan menikahi DOSEN NYA SENDIRI!"  
"Oh. My. God. Kok bisa?"  
"Sepertinya ia memang sudah lama berhubungan dengan Dosen muda di kampusnya. Mereka berpacaran dari awal Sehun kuliah."  
"Oh iya, Sehun pernah bercerita kepadaku katanya ia memacari seorang Asisten Dosen di kampusnya. Tapi kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menikah? Sehun kan masih kuliah."  
"Si bodoh itu sudah menghamili kekasihnya. Makanya pihak keluarga kekasihnya menuntut Sehun untuk segera menikahinya."  
"Buahahahahahahaaaa... Sehun benar-benar adikmu, yeol!"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. Ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah cemberut Chanyeol yang bulan depan akan dilangkahi adik satu-satunya, Sehun. Chanyeol adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Kakaknya, Yoora, sudah menikah dengan pengusaha muda kaya raya yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, Kim Joonmyeon. Dan adiknya, Sehun, sedang berkuliah di China dan akan menikah bulan depan. Baekhyun masih belum bisa menghentikan tawa nya.

"Jadi karena itu kamu semakin gencar mencari calon pendamping?"  
"Tentu saja! Kris saja sudah berencana untuk meminang Yixing. Seorang Kris Wu, akhirnya tunduk pada sosok Zhang Yixing. Dan Zhang Yixing, dengan bodoh nya mau menerima Kris Wu. Dunia memang sudah gila."  
"Apanya yang gila. Menurutku mereka cocok sekali, kok."  
"Kris si gitaris playboy, yang entah sudah berapa banyak pria dan wanita yang pernah tidur dengan nya, akan menikah dengan Yixing, manager band metal yang sama sekali tidak metal, malah cenderung lemah lembut seperti _cotton candy_ kamu bilang cocok? _Oh god. What's wrong with your head,_ Baek?"  
"Hey, _they complete each other okay!_ Itulah inti dari berpasangan, melengkapi satu sama lain. Mungkin Yixing yg lembut bisa melembutkan hati Kris, begitu juga Kris bisa menerima segala keunikan Yixing. Duh, romantis banget."  
"Romantis dari hongkong. Dan kamu pasti inget kan MANTAN kamu si Kim Jongin alias Kai, bassist Red Phoenix?"  
"Ngomong mantan nya biasa aja, kali. Yaiyalah aku inget, dia kan suaminya sahabatku, si kyungsoo yang... pfft, habis melahirkan seminggu yang lalu."  
"Nah! _That's the point!_ Kamu sadar gak, tanpa aku sadari, orang-orang di sekitarku sudah menemukan pasangan mereka masing-masing, dan aku malah pacaran sama perempuan gak jelas kaya seohyun."  
"Seenggaknya kamu gak jomblo kaya jongdae. Atau kamu pacarin aja tuh vocalist kesayanganmu itu."  
"Hahahaha vocalist kesayangan. Kamu masih kesel ya karna gak lolos audisi jadi vocalist Red Phoenix gara-gara kena cacar? Buahahahahaaaa!"

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, ia kembali mengingat pada saat awal pembentukan Red Phoenix. Band yang beranggotakan Chanyeol sebagai drummer, Kris sebagai guitarist, dan Kai sebagai bassist, membutuhkan seorang vocalist baru karna Yixing, vocalist lama mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi manager serta marketing band. Yixing beralasan ia lebih nyaman berada di belakang panggung daripada harus jadi pusat perhatian diatas panggung. Ya, begitulah yixing dengan segala keunikan nya. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa band bentukan Chanyeol itu sedang mencari seorang vocalist, Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menginginkan posisi tersebut memutuskan untuk mengikuti audisi yang hanya di ikuti oleh 10 peserta. Tapi sayangnya, ketika hari audisi berlangsung, Baekhyun malah tergeletak di kasur kamarnya dengan bentol-bentol di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Asal kamu tau saja, Baek. Jongdae diam-diam berhubungan dengan seorang pria single parent yang tinggal di sebelah rumah yang baru di belinya."  
"Kenapa kamu bisa tau?"  
"Tentu saja aku tau. Park Chanyeol tau segalanya!"

Park Chanyeol tau segalanya. Baekhyun sangat ingin tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu. Chanyeol memang selalu meng- _claim_ dirinya tau segalanya. Tapi tidak untuk baekhyun, karna menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak tau apa apa soal perasaan nya.

"Waaaa... ternyata benar dugaan ku, suara tertawa jelek seperti itu pasti punyamu, Chanyeol! Dan hey Baekhyun! Makin cantik saja diva kita yang satu ini. Selamat ya album barumu laku keras di pasaran, tapi tetap saja penjualan album nomor satu masih di pegang Red Phoenix karna aku vocalist nya. Hahahaha."  
"Jongdae? Sedang apa malam-malam disini?"  
"Ngapain sih kamu tanya dia, Baek? Pura-pura gak kenal aja, datang-datang langsung mengoceh panjang lebar, memalukan."  
"Uuuuuhh, si tampan Chanyeol sepertinya sangat tidak ingin pertemuan rahasia nya bersama istri pertama diungkap di publik. Kenapa? Kamu takut seohyun tau kalau kekasihnya sedang kencan bersama istri pertamanya, hmm?"  
"Diam kau."  
"Uuuhhhhh, Chanyeol marah. Jongdae takuuuuuuut."  
"Hahaha sudah-sudah. Kalian ini selalu bertengkar, minta dikawinin ya?"  
"Aduh amit-amit ya aku nikah sama Jongdae, gak memperbaiki keturunan."  
"Heh, siapa juga yang mau nikah sama tiang listrik yang suara ketawa nya kaya terompet taun baru!"  
"Hahahaaha. Eh Jongdae, pertanyaan aku gak di jawab, ada perlu apa disini?"  
"Oh itu, aku lagi nganter teman dan dia lagi numpang toilet di cafe ini, gak sengaja aku dengar suara Chanyeol. Niatnya sih cuma ingin memastikan kalo itu benar suara Chanyeol, tapi karna melihat kalian berdua disini, aku jadi gatal ingin mengganggu kalian."  
"Dasar pengganggu."  
"Temanmu itu pria kecil bermata sipit dengan kemeja hitam bukan? Sepertinya ia sedang mencarimu disana."  
"Ah, sepertinya begitu. Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Silahkan lanjutkan kencan kalian, cepat sebar undangan ya!"  
"Pergi sana dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Si rusuh, Jongdae. Bukan nya Chanyeol membenci Jongdae, tapi Chanyeol hanya merasa risih ketika Jongdae, dan teman-teman nya yang lain selalu menyebut Baekhyun sebagai istri pertama nya. Alasan yang pertama, karna Baekhyun adalah seorang pria, dia bukan istri tapi suami. Kedua, karna ia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun terganggu dengan sebutan itu. Dulu Baekhyun pernah berkata ia tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri dan hal itulah yang selalu di ingat baik-baik oleh Chanyeol. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sahabatnya yang selama 7th ini selalu ada di sisinya. Makanya ia tidak pernah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai salah satu kandidat calon kekasihnya. Walaupun setiap kriteria yang di inginkan Chanyeol, ada dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, kamu sudah pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pria yang ingin mencari yang terbaik dari yang baik?"

"Pria sepertiku, maksudmu?"

"Iya. Hampir mirip."

"Lalu apa yang di lakukan nya?"

"Ia diperintahkan oleh gurunya untuk memasuki sebuah taman dan mengambil setangkai bunga yang menurutnya paling indah dengan syarat ia tidak boleh sama sekali kembali atau berjalan mundur. Ketika ia sampai di ujung taman, ia kembali bertemu dengan guru nya tapi dengan tangan kosong. Ketika ia di tanya mengapa ia tidak membawa apa apa, pria itu berkata bahwa di awal ia sudah menemukan bunga yang indah, tetapi ia berfikir mungkin di depan masih ada lagi bunga yang lebih indah. Akhirnya ia terus berjalan dan mencari hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah hampir sampai di ujung taman tanpa menemukan bunga yang lebih indah dari yang pertama. Tetapi sayangnya, ia tidak boleh kembali atau berjalan mundur."

"Hmm. Jadi maksudmu semakin aku mencari yang terbaik, aku malah tidak mendapat apa apa?"

Seketika keheningan menghampiri kedua pria yang duduk berhadapan itu. tatapan mereka bertemu, mata mereka berbicara hal-hal yang tidak terungkap oleh bahasa. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sudahlah, yeol. Sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang. Besok aku ada meeting sama SBS soal perform ku di inkigayo minggu depan."  
"Baiklah, yuk aku antar."  
"Gak usah, aku naik taxi saja. Lagipula apartment ku dan apartment mu arah nya berlawanan."  
"Gak masalah, hari ini aku bawa motor, kok. Aku juga mau cari angin untuk menghilangkan penat di kepalaku."  
"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa."

Baekhyun menaiki motor ducati hitam pekat milik Chanyeol dengan kepala dan hati yang sangat mengganjal. Ia mengingat dengan jelas kejadian 7th lalu saat awal persahabatan nya dengan Chanyeol dimulai. Saat itu, banyak sekali gosip yang menyebutkan bahwa mereka berpacaran. Karna tidak ingin Chanyeol di bebankan dengan gosip seperti itu, akhirnya Baekhyun berkata di depan Chanyeol dan teman-teman nya yang lain bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin dan tidak akan menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan kini, Baekhyun menyesali perbuatan bodohnya kala itu. Diatas motor ducati hitam milik Chanyeol, ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak berkata seperti itu. Apakah ia akan menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol? Atau malah ia sudah menikah dan mengandung anak hasil buah cinta nya dengan Chanyeol? Tetapi sayangnya, ia juga tidak begitu yakin dengan perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Apakah Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan, atau malah sebaliknya? Ia tidak tau.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku." Baekhyun berkata sambil turun dari motor dengan sedikit susah payah karna tubuhnya yang, err, tidak terlalu tinggi.  
"Sama-sama." Seperti biasa, tidak lupa Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman manis ke arah Baekhyun.  
"Baekhyunah!" Terdengar suara seorang pria dari depan pintu apartment. "Dari mana saja kamu, jam segini baru pulang."  
"Ah, changmin hyung. Tadi Baekhyun aku pinjam dulu sebentar untuk mendengarkan sedikit curhatanku. Maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungi hyung terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan.  
"Tidak apa-apa yeol, aku cuma khawatir, sudah jam 11 malam tapi Baekhyun belum pulang juga. Ponsel nya juga tidak bisa di hubungi." Changmin berkata sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pelukan nya.  
"Maaf hyung, ponsel ku kehabisan baterai dan si bodoh yoda itu tidak membawa ponselnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu, maaf." Baekhyun menunduk menyadari kesalahan nya.  
"Yasudahlah, yang penting kamu dan makhluk kecil yang tumbuh di perutmu itu baik-baik saja. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua, hartaku yg paling berharga." Changmin memeluk Baekhyun erat.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang adegan mesra Baekhyun dan suaminya, Changmin, dengan senyuman manis tetapi dengan hati yang perih bagai disayat pisau tajam. Melihat Baekhyun yang telah dimiliki oleh orang lain menyadarkan Chanyeol bahwa selama ini yang ia cari adalah Baekhyun, sosok yang terbaik dari yang baik. Bukan eunji, bukan jin, apalagi seohyun kekasihnya. Tapi Baekhyun. Seorang sahabat yang sempurna dan juga pendamping yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Baekhyun lebih memilih hidup dengan orang lain, seorang produser music yang memproduseri album pertama nya. Tiga bulan yang lalu mereka berdua mengikat tali suci hubungan mereka dalam mahligai perikahan dan dua minggu yang lalu Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol dengan suara sangat bahagia mengabarkan bahwa ia telah mengandung buah cinta nya dengan suaminya. 

Sudah sanggat terlambat bagi Chanyeol untuk menyesali semuanya. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk hidup dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Harusnya ia bisa lebih cepat menyadari dan menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun, tapi apa daya, ia sudah sangat terlambat menyadari semuanya. Ia sudah tidak lagi bisa memperjuangkan cinta Baekhyun yang sudah di miliki orang lain. Chanyeol hanya bisa merutuki kebodohan nya yang sangat fatal.

Dengan pandangan semu Chanyeol menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun yang sedang dirangkul suaminya sampai sosok itu menghilang tertutup pintu kaca apartment mewah tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Seperti biasa, di detik terakhir perpisahan mereka, Baekhyun selalu menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol yang selalu balas tersenyum. Tapi tidak kali ini. Yang di lihat Baekhyun bukan senyuman manis melainkan wajah sendu Chanyeol dengan setetes airmata yang mengalir dari ujung matanya.

Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun tidak bisa kembali ke awal.

 **=END=**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
